Fallen Jewel
by KagamiRose
Summary: What if the Jewel Seeds hadn't just been ticking time bombs? What if they had a purpose in escaping their transport and coming to earth? What if Momoko wasn't an ordinary mom? What if Precia had a friend to keep her from loosing her mind and health? How will things change when the fallen rise a new and the clash begins? Based on the Nanoha movies, Strikers, and Vivid
1. Intro

BACKGROUND

* * *

This begins around three months after cannon Nanoha begins. In this fanfic the Jewel Seeds were transported safely but later were moved for reasons that will be revealed and that transport had an accident. Also in this Momoko is from an old and powerful family and is a strong matriarch who insists upon her children being able to defend themselves. Nanoha joins her brother and sister in the dojo and is both a sword and spear wielder (specifically a Katana and Naginata). She has much more training than she is shown to have in the first show or movie and is is more along the lines of what we got from INNOCENT. Skilled but doesn't think she is compared to her siblings, capable of slicing leaves with a twig and other such feats of skill and strength. Suzuka and Arisa are going to be tied to their Triangle Hearts origins, Suzuka a vampire from a family of ancient pure-bloods, Arisa a half ghost who was partially killed by Suzuka when when they were about 5 in an accident. Also note that Vivio Sägebrecht Takamachi will be getting a few extra things, more like things I feel she SHOULD have had. She will be getting her Saint Kaiser Armor (as a lost logia she dubs Sacred Glory) because I think it's dumb that she loses it, not to mention how HORRIBLY nurfed she gets between StrikerS (where she goes blow for blow and blast for blast against her mother, even punching so hard she SHAKES the Cradle. Now I get it, she is a child, but all they did was age her up (which she can do herself) and implant a relic into her body to control her (given that Ginga didn't have an increase in power i'm gonna say that's not what the thing does, more likely it provides power for something else or is strictly for mental control) yet in Vivid she is stated to be physically WEAK!? this bullshit is a classic example of nerfing a villain because they later became a main character), She will be getting a sword lost logia, Mistilteinn (See Divider 996 Strosek Reacted as used by Thoma for appearance) because every king/queen needs a bad-ass sword, and she will not use Sacred Heart. Her device will NOT be a flying fucking bunny it's still going to be a crystal type device like Raising Heart, called Radiant Heart, designed to focus her STUPIDLY powerful magic capacity so she can use it without accidentally blowing something up. Because you know… she was cloned from Olive Sägebrecht in her prime, who turned out to be stupidly powerful, given a number her magical force was ranked stable at 75,800,000 (Nanoha and Fate were AAA class mages in the original series with Nanoha ranked at 1,270,000 and Fate was ranked at 1,430,000, very likely putting Olive at SSS ranked (although unconfirmed) which is the strongest rank and could simply be stated as a catch all for anyone to powerful to be held in the lower rankings, even though when SHE was young she SUPPOSEDLY had a low capacity for magic as well (although she could break an arrow shot at her back in midair with a kick and then kick a pebble with enough power to create an explosion), and was missing her arms… so yeah… Vivio is cloned from someone not exactly normal. She BEAT Claus Ingvalt, so bad he was barely conscious, without taking ANY DAMAGE! And if you know anything about cloning you know that while her knowledge was not transferred over her capabilities would be a perfect replica, provided some minor variance for circumstances like diet, training, etc.

* * *

Due to my first commenter I felt the need to add some things.

* * *

1) It has been a bit since I watched StrikerS and read Vivid, I might not have fully accurate information here. I will brush up when I get there. Darshes, your review and favorite is much appreciated.

* * *

2) The relationship building moments will be in a separate series of one shots as they take place BETWEEN the big incidents. As much as I love fire emblem I think we can all agree life and death situations aren't the best time to forge powerful relationships. I already have some written out... but you know... only have about the first 35 minutes of movie 1 done... did it annoy anyone else that in the second series they reveal Arisa and Suzuka have magic capabilities then just ignored it?

* * *

3)I will not be using Force in here as it is unfinished. I will be using the designs for Touma's divider/tome of the silver cross (knockoff Tomb of the Night Sky), Fortress, Nanoha's new boomstick (because I like its design better than the one from the movies), and the upgraded Bardiche because it looks absolutely Badass.

* * *

4) Note, my views on relationships and what constitutes one are different from yours and possibly very unique, please respect that and understand you will be able to skip over most of the relationship and still get the story due to the way I'm writing this. That being said... this is the internet... so I know some of you are probably going to ignore this and say what you feel like...

* * *

5) Please be helpful and constructive with your reviews. Also, I don't have an editor so if you see a mistake while reading and want to point it out I would appreciate that. Thank you for reading. I will hopefully post something soon.

* * *

Relationships - Note these are subject to change at a later point in time. This is just an outline and reminder for myself right now. Once I start posting the actual chapters they may change. The pairings that absolutely wont change: Nanoha X Fate (My OTP!), Arisa X Suzuka, Chrono X Amy (officially Cannon), Teana X Subaru, Caro X Erio, Vivio X Einhart, ****** X ****** and ****** X ***** (These are a major spoiler so I cant tell them yet)

* * *

Marriages

Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate

Arisa, and Suzuka

Vita, Signum, Reinforce

Shamal and Zafira

Chrono and Amy

Yunno, Daerche, Levi, and Stern

Hayate and Carim

Teana and Subaru

Caro and Erio

Ginga and Nove

Vivio, Einhart, Sieglinde, Miura, Fabia, Yumina, Ixpellia, Lutecia

Rio and Corona

* * *

Lovers

Hayate's - Vita, Signum, Reinforce, Daerche

Nanoha's - Vita, Suzuka, Arisa, Stern, Signum

Fate's - Signum, Teana


	2. Day 1-Jewel Seed Incident-The Beginning

_"Telepathy"_ / **[Device]** /"Speech"/ **"Chanting"** / _(thoughts)_

* * *

THE FATEFUL CRASH

Nanoha was up in her favorite spot, collapsible wooden spear in hand, spinning as she finished her routine. She set the spear down and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her head. Looking at the sky she saw a large number of shimmering streaks falling before glittering out of existence. One of the streaks however didn't disappear and instead grew brighter as it approached where she was. It grew from a small speck to a raging inferno which crashed into the ground not a hundred meters from her. Without a second thought she ran forward to see what it was. She arrived to see what appeared to be a crash of some sort, although what crashed was melted and burning there was a ferret like animal lying nearby. Picking it up she looked around. Their didn't seem to be anyone nearby, then she noticed a red orb on a necklace. It looked beautiful. Reaching down she picked it up and put it over her head.

She broke down her training equipment and quickly pulled up her chat with Suzuka and Arisa. Her two best friends had said they were going to be trying out a new cafe nearby but she hadn't bothered to check its name before starting her practice. With a quick nod she pulled her hoodie on over her tank top, grabbed her stuff, picked up the ferret and began running to the cafe. It was only about ten minutes until she arrived and saw her friends at one of the outside tables. Quickly approaching she called out, deciding to keep the peculiar circumstances behind the ferrets discovery to herself, "I found this one injured near where I train! Do you two know a vet near here?"

They both shot up quickly and began to look over the ferret before springing into action. Suzuka called her driver while Arisa pulled out her card and went in to pay the bill. In less than a minute the three girls were in the back of the limo being driven to Suzuka's preferred vet. They spent the entire time fussing over the poor rodent. In short order they arrived at the vet and handed it over. She patched it up and told them she was going to keep it overnight.

* * *

A figure sat, half submerged in water. She was naked and a young woman sat behind her, delicately bathing the girl. The girl was unresponsive, her eyes empty like the dead. The woman sighed, sliding the safety bar in place she stood up and went inside to get the girls clothes and a towel. The hot spring was good for the body, and she wanted the girl to enjoy it. Of course the small, cruel, logical side of her brain told her that the girl was blind, deaf, mute, and had such abysmal nerve damage that she barely had organ function much less the ability to feel sensation, and that even if the girl enjoyed it which was impossible than she would never know as there was no way for them to communicate.

The girl sat, unresponsive, as a streak of blue light cut through the twilight of dawn. She didn't react as the streak sharply turned towards her, as it grew brighter, nor as it came to a sudden stop over the water, its arrival carrying a burst of air which blew away the steam for an instant before it rose from the water again and obscured the area.

 **[It is time to rise, My Lady.]**

Blue light pulsed out of the jewel, filling the area as a vapor like glue mass reached out to the girl. At this, the girl moved, her hand rising and lifting the safety bar and standing, without aid for the first time in her life just in time for that energy to touch her chest. Blue turned to white and flowed into the girls body in a seemingly endless stream. With a gasp the girl inhaled sharply, her legs quacked and an arm shot out to the edge of the pool to brace her body. A flood of memories washed over her. They were jumbled and fragmented, but they were things that she couldn't have experienced.

Holding a smaller blond girl in her arms as they watched the sun dip beneath the waves on some ocean side cliffs, The smell of blood and feeling of someone's life leaving them as she sunk a knife through their armored back and into their hearts, The roar of explosions as as hundreds of fireballs slammed into a wall of ice in front of her before she slashed her hands and the fire winged men and women that attacked her flash froze where they stood, the view from a spaceships bridge as it opened fire on a city from low orbit, the sensation of soft skin against her own as the woman on top of her drove her to her peak, the joy she felt as she and her four friends talked about what they would do once the fighting ended, the hollow emptiness that came with the victory. The last memory was clear and filled her mind, the small blonds head was resting in her lap, she looked like she were sleeping peacefully, were it not for the gaping hole in her chest. They were on the cliffs from before except most of the cliffs were gone, torn apart craters having taken their place. Looking out over what had once been ocean she saw that now the sea was gone, dried away. The sun was dim, but not from setting. She could feel its heat growing fainter by the second as the star died far more rapidly than was natural. She looked down at the girl and gently brushed aside her bangs, then looked at the blue gem in her hand and opened her mouth to speak.

After the memory cleared came sensation she felt both immensely strong, yet weak at the same time. Her vision swam for several seconds as the energy repaired her eyes. Blinking several times as her sight cleared she realized that everything, was in monochrome. Even the lanterns and light from the building behind her were blue. With that the girl held out her hand and the gem flew into it. She reached behind her neck, carefully sliding her hair out of the way as the gem encased itself in a silver necklace and latched it around her neck. With that secured she began to look at herself. Her limbs were slender, wiry, long. She had muscle from what the gem did but she could tell her body was physically weak. She would have to take the time to strengthen it while she searched for the gems. She appeared to be young, probably a grade or middle schooler, she would have to find out later. Leaning over to look at her reflection in the water she saw that her hair was long and… light? Her eyes were a light shade as well, perhaps blue, then again everything was grey right now. Her face was childish and cute. She heard a cry from the building behind her and turned to see a woman in a towel looking at her in shock. The woman rushed over and grabbed her face, patting her cheeks and moving her head about, the woman peeled her eyelids back and peered first at one then the other. It was honestly quite amusing, although if it weren't for the fact that a vegetable was now functioning, the girl would be incredibly annoyed. The woman grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water, quickly toweling her dry she pulled her into a changing room and grabbed a strange device and began to talk into it. Must be some kind of communication device.

The girl saw a folded up paper of some kind and grabbed it. It was covered with a lot of weird symbols she didn't recognize, she wasn't sure how to read it. After a few seconds the jewel began to transfer the knowledge on what the symbols meant into her head. It was mechanical and annoying to read the paper, but she could do it. She would have to take the time to actually learn to read, this felt to awkward. The paper was all about various things going on in the local area and country.

"-and right now she just picked up a news paper and is reading it… no, actually reading it… I understand… I'll see if she can… This is a miracle… I gotta go… yes… yes sir… understood sir."

Sounds like the woman's call was done

* * *

Nanoha was happily humming to herself, she had gotten permission to keep the little ferret for a short time at least. Just as she was about to get changed for bed she heard a loud shrieking noise that made her ears hurt. It was like nails on a chalkboard! She heard muffled exclamations from inside her house so the others must have heard it to. But what happened next was beyond any explanation, a voice entered her mind, _"Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?"_

"Who said that?"

 _"Please, listen to me! Whoever is listening to this… I beg of you… please help me! Please."_

* * *

 _(I am so screwed when I get home)_ , Nanoha thought, _(Oni and Mom are going to kill me!)_

She had rather quickly snuck out of the house after she got that… whatever it was in her head. She knew it was the ferret… somehow. Now she was running through the streets in the middle of the night with only her small self defense knife on her wrist holder. She was going to die when she got home. The Takamachi family had one very important rule that their mom had taught them, even smacked their dad when he protested saying that he didn't want them to live that kind of life. Never go anywhere without at least three hidden weapons. They had also been required to learn martial arts in the family dojo, and Momoko had proven to be a harsher instructor than Shiro, although Nanoha took some pride in the fact that she was the only one who the matriarch had decided to train in the naginata. She arrived at the vet just as that same shrieking noise sounded again. Immediately after the sky filled with an aurora like rainbow and some kind of slime slam into a wall and the ferret come flying at her.

She caught the ferret just in time to dodge to the side as the slime slammed into the doorway behind her, demolishing the front of the clinic.

"What? What the heck is that thing?"

The slime appeared to be stuck for now as the ferret turned its head to her, "You came for me!"

Nanoha let out a surprised squeak as the ferret spoke before collecting herself, _(no time for that right now)_ , "Um, what's going on? What's happening?"

"I have a favor to ask," The ferret replied giving Nanoha the urge to flick its forehead for not answering the question, "Help me for a little while!"

"Wha?" She squeaked before glancing at the slime and seeing it was pulling itself from the clinic. Spinning quickly she ran from the clinic and ducked down a side street. This was crazy!

"Please, I'll repay the favor!" The ferret pleaded.

"This is no time to be talking about repaying me, okay?" She scolded, annoyed the little rodent was still going on about that when they had some monster blob chasing them.

The ferret jumped from her arms and landed on its hind feet looking at her, "At my current magic levels, I can't stop that thing. But you, you have a chance!"

"Magic levels?" Nanoha asked in spite of herself, curiosity getting the better of her. A roar from the area they had just ran from interrupted their discussion. _(That monster is still out there, and this ferret says I can stop it…)_

"What do you need me to do?"

"Take this," The ferret said as it removed the red gem from its collar and handed it to her. As soon as the gem was in her hand its red surface went from deep red to a bright and vibrant ruby, pink light began to glow around it and it almost seemed like a fire had been lite inside the gem.

"Hold it in your hands, close your eyes, and clear your mind." The ferret instructed her and she complied, "Admin rights, new user setup functions: full open."

A pink light blazed through her eyelids as Nanoha opened her eyes to see a circle of pink light below her body, "Repeat after me."

She felt powerful as the ferret continued to speak and she began to repeat the chant in turn, "Wind is the sky. Stars in the heavens. An indomitable spirit in my heart. Grant your magic unto my hands! Raising Heart, Set up!

 **[Standby Ready, Set Up!]**

She was engulfed in such bright light she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was floating in the air, circles of magic runes swirling around her.

 **[Welcome, New User.]**

"Um, nice to meet you."

 **[Your magic level qualifies you to use me. May I select the optimum configuration for the Barrier Jacket and the Device?]**

"Um, for now, yes."

 **[All right.]**

 **[Stand by, Ready!]**

A warmth enveloped her body as light filled her vision. She felt a pole appear in her hands, the weight of which reminded her of her training spear.

 **[Barrier Jacket, Set up!]**

Her light clothes suddenly felt different, the skirt had become a dress and she felt a bit of weight around her wrists, as well as something encased around them.

* * *

On the ground Yunno was cheering inside his head, "It worked!"

He had never been able to properly use the device. It was almost like it was fighting him. To his knowledge no one from his tribe had ever been able to properly use the stubborn device. It was an heirloom handed down through the ruling family and he would catch hell for letting it pass to someone not of the Scrya clan but to see the Raising Heart in action would be worth it. The device could have been classified as a Lost Logia simply due to its age but other than being an incredibly wilful and Intelligent Device that displayed more personality than was common among Intelligent Devices there was nothing apparently special about it. Heck it only spoke to maybe one in ten generations of clan leaders, and now here it was, not only talking to this girl openly but equipping her for combat as best it could.

* * *

At the hot springs overlooking Uminari City a child stared out the window. She was smiling as she saw the barrier and the pillar of magic energy that was simply to great for it to fully contain. The gem hanging from her neck flashed with light as its master stared out over the grey landscape.

* * *

Nanoha quickly flew down to where the ferret was. Her device had taken the form of a staff unfortunately, and for some reason her Barrier Jacket seemed similar to her school uniform. Just as she was taking stock of her transformation A roar from the slime monster drew her attention back to it just as it dive bombed at her. Her training kicking in she instinctively shifted backwards quickly, intending to jump out of the way she instead rose about twenty meters into the air while flying away from the monster.

 **[how much do you know about magic?]**

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

 **[Then I shall teach you everything. Please do as I say.]**

"R-Right!"

The Slime came flying at her, roaring as it charged towards its prey, unaware that the hunter was rather quickly becoming the hunted.

 **[Flyer Fin.]**

Pink wings burst from the side of her ankles as she rather quickly began to dodge the spears of slime the monster threw her way. It was almost second nature to her and Nanoha was surprised by how easily she had been able to control herself. Her device was even more so although it remained silent. She landed on the top of some buildings just as the beast launched another attack, side hopping in order to dodge the attacks which one after another tore through the buildings roof like cannon blasts. Taking once again to the air Nanoha asked a question that had been on her mind since she had seen the thing below, "Um, What is that? Some kind of creature?"

 **[No, it is not a living being. It is an entity from Lost Logia.]**

In her moment of distraction she failed to notice the creature had jumped into the air. As it came down straight at her she held up the staff to defend herself.

 **[Protection.]**

The monster slammed into a pink dome that had appeared in front of her before being thrown off and away by the barrier.

 **[Your magical powers are impressive.]**

As the dogfight continued Nanoha realized that she wouldn't be able to get close due to the slime's many tentacles that it launched out trying to hit her. Flying low through the streets to hopefully buy some time to try and figure out what to do Raising Heart spoke again.

 **[To seal, either get closer and invoke the Sealing Magic, or use more powerful magic.]**

"Um, how?"

 **[Imagine you're about to strike.]**

"Okay… but how?"

Nanoha rounded a corner just in time to see the slime flying at the ferret. In a flash she had moved between the small beast and the monster, throwing up the pink dome again. Electricity crackled across the dome's surface as the monster tried to break through, the force on the field was immense and a fake wind was being thrown off the field as she held it up.

 **[Hold out your strongest hand.]**

"O-Okay!" Nanoha said as she pulled her left hand off of the staff and held it palm out towards the monster. A ring of runes appeared around her wrist as light condensed in her palm.

 **[Shoot the Bullet!]**

There was the high pitched sound like a Super Robot's energy weapon charging as the light took on a spherical form.

 **[Shoot!]**

The blast slammed into the monsters face, blowing its top third off as it jumped backwards. Steam was rising from Nanoha's palm as she panted heavily from the exertion. The monster landed on the building across the street before quickly speeding off along the rooftop.

"It got away!" The little ferret cried out. Nanoha jumped into the air, taking off in pursuit after the diminished blob. The beast however was quickly pulling away from her.

"I can't catch it! If that thing reaches a place where there's people, it'll…"

Looking to her device as an idea hit her she asked, "That light from earlier, can you make it reach further away?"

 **[If that's what you desire.]**

She quickly landed on a building with a clear shot at the slime. Sensing the source of that power from earlier she called upon it again, consciously and of HER own volition this time. A magic circle appeared beneath her feet as a pink glow enveloped her body.

 **[That's right. Focus your internal spiritual heat through your arms.]**

Getting into a wide stance she aimed the head of the staff in the direction of the slime.

 **[Mode Change! Cannon Mode!]**

The front of the staff shifted from a modified crescent to what almost looked like a blade-less spear. The head slid forward a little farther up the shaft and what she had previously thought was part of the head dropped down and revealed itself to be a handle and trigger. She grabbed it and it quickly rotated to a comfortable holding position as three wings of light burst from the base of the head, one rising from either side and one straight down.

 **[Shoot in Buster Mode!]**

A rune circle appeared at the tip of the device and another at the end of the handle. The same charging sound as earlier began to emanate from the front of the device as energy grew in the barrel.

 **[Immediate fire when target is locked.]**

It only took a second for Nanoha to take aim and Raising Heart to lock on. When the auburn haired girl pulled the trigger there was a roar of energy leaving the front of the device, then the kick of the attack threw her backwards. The pink blast roared forward, slamming into the slime in midair and evaporating it as it sealed the Lost Logia.

 **[Nice shot!]**

Raising Heart had spoken while the canisters on either side of the devices head opened up and expelled heated air, venting the system quickly in order to cool down its processors. Nanoha sat up, her body shaking in a mixture of adrenaline, exhaustion, terror, and awe.

* * *

After collecting the Lost Logia which was referred to as a Jewel Seed, in this case serial number 21, they rather abruptly had to leave the scene. Nanoha felt incredibly guilty as she though about all the damage they had done during the fight. They had a rather short discussion on the way back to her house about what was going on and what Yunno was doing there.

As she tried to sneak back into her home, praying that she wouldn't get caught she almost immediately cursed her luck as Kyouya clapped his hand on her shoulder almost as soon as she closed the door to their yard behind her.

"Welcome back."

She could practically hear her neck creak as she turned to face him, quickly hiding Yunno from view, "O-oh, hey there big brother."

He looked very unhappy with her. She whimpered inside, now she would get a huge lecture about being young, going out after dark, not carrying anything for self defense, not telling them where she was going... although that sort of defeated the purpose of sneaking out... and she was the genius who decided to try and sneak out of the house when her family was a bunch of shinobi.

"Its really late kid, where did you wander off too?" It was times like this, under her brothers withering gaze, that reminded Nanoha, that the older Takamachi was much farther along in his training than her. In spite of their father not wanting them to be forced into his line of work her half brother and adopted sister were still more skilled than the bodyguards at their dads old agency they knew their mother had secretly kept control of after their dads accident. Hell, practically the entire staff of the Midori-ya was composed of bodyguards from the agency, and a trained eye could tell the difference in their skill between that of the almost inseparable siblings.

"W-well, I, I um..."

"Oh, its so cute!" Miyuki's voice suddenly cut in from behind her.

"Sis your up too?" Nanoha said, turning to face her and freezing before glancing at her hands behind her back... yep, no ferret. But she hadn't even felt Miyuki take the ferret that she was now cradling in one arm and petting with the other.

"HE'S SOOOOO SOFT!" She cried as she began to nuzzle him roughly.

"AH! STOP! HE'S STILL INJURED!" Nanoha cried, trying to get her sister to return the ferret as Kyouya sighed in exasperation, already seeing where this was going to go. His sisters would team up on their mom to get her to adore the little rodent then she would work her magic on their wiped dad and by the end of the night they would have a new pet and everyone but him would forget that Nanoha had snuck out in the middle of the night by herself without weapons. However, one voice spoke to Nanoha through her panicked dialog with her sister, one that sounded through her head.

 **[My Master, I did not detect either of these individuals approaching. Caution is advised. They appear to be highly skilled in a form of stealth magic as they did not trip my sensors.]**

* * *

 _(UGH! I WAS RIGHT!)_ Kyouya screamed in his head, sighing out loud, as Momoko nuzzled the little ferret crying out, "OH! ITS SO CUTE!"

"MOM! BE CAREFUL!" Nanoha cried out in concern as her mom practically shoved him into Shiro's face, "Look how cute he is!"

"Yeah, wonder if he's trained," Her dad said as he held out his hand to the ferret, "Shake!"

Yunno sniffed his hand before placing his paw on the mans finger. There were immediate two sequels of glee as Miyuki and Momoko began to gush over the ferret and Shiro began to look up what ferrets eat. Afterwords as she lay in bed thinking Nanoha sighed in relief. She managed to get away without getting into any trouble but she had a feeling Kyouya wouldn't be forgetting about this little incident.

 _"Yuuno-kun, could you tell me what that was, and whats going on?"_

 _"Of course. You see, I'm what you're culture would call an archeologist. Those Jewel Seeds are items I found on one of my digs. They were locked in some kind of vault so we don't know what they're for but they are incredibly powerful sources of magic. We properly sealed them and transported them to the Dimensional Administration Bureau's Science Division Headquarters for research. A few weeks ago a scientist associated with one of the other major powers, the Saint Kaiser Church, a remnant of the fallen Holly Belkan Empire proposed a joint research project. The DAB provides the Jewel Seeds, they would share the results of the tests. They hadn't discovered anything of significance in our studies so the DAB didn't see any harm in it. Because I was the one who discovered them I was requested by the DAB to transport the Jewel Seeds to the scientists lab. They felt I would be the most capable of answering any of her questions about the background of the devices and where they were discovered. I was in route to the lab when the Jewel Seeds suddenly activated. They tore through the containment seals and sealing magic placed on them then tore apart the transport ship like it was paper before flying to this planet. I made it to the escape pod but it was damaged and I crashed uncontrollably. I survived to to my barriers and auto defensive magic but my pod was completely destroyed in the impact. Luckily, I wasn't in any condition to hide or dispose of it at the time and I would have broken a number of laws by letting the pods tech fall into the hands of a class three world like this."_

 _"Class... three... world?"_

 _"Right, it refers to a world between what you're society refers to as the atomic age and the stage where they have a multi-planetary society on their home system. I know that most of this is going to be hard to understand at first but I can teach you more if you want. but you have to promise to keep this a secret. Not even your family can know about this. I'm technically breaking a couple laws just by telling you about this but I need the help."_

 _"Dont worry. I wont tell anyone."_

 _(My family huh...)_ Nanoha sighed internally. What was her family keeping from her. Raising Heart had said they didn't appear on her sensors, but that was impossible, even ninja should appear on a magic sensor, right?

* * *

The next day Nanoha sat in class, silently communicating with Raising Heart, _"Raising Heart, can you hear me?"_

 **[Yes, I can hear you.]**

 _"All that flashy stuff yesterday, that was all you?"_

 **[Yes, mostly.]**

 _"I guess you're pretty high tech then?."_

 **[But unfortunately, I can do little on my own. In a sense, I'm merely a vehicle. Without a driver, I cannot fully display my capabilities.]**

 _"I have the potential to be that driver for you?"_

 **[You have the minimum qualifications. If that is what you desire, and you are willing to put in the work. You may be able to properly use me, one day.]**

* * *

After school Arisa and Suzuka had to go straight home for some kind of family business so Nanoha was walking home herself, taking the scenic route. She was thinking on what Raising Heart said, "What did you mean when you said I 'have the qualifications'?"

 **[Exactly what I stated. You hold the minimum necessary qualifications to use me, My Master.]**

"What are those qualifications though?" Nanoha asked as Yuno finally met up with her near the paddle boat dock.

 **[Female, auburn hair, lavender eyes, AAA rank magic power, magic hue pink. As you meet more requirements you will unlock more functions. Modifications with sufficiently advanced equipment may be made if situation requires.]**

"Why those requirements? And what are the ones I haven't met yet?"

 **[Those are the minimum requirements to be My Master. Further evaluations will be based off of you skills, power, and magical ability. I serve My Master, I was created for My Master, and I have awaited her return for a great many years. I look forward to seeing if you do more than simply match her appearance.]**

Nanoha stared at the jewel around her neck in confusion as a blast of light split the sky.

* * *

A/N

Alright, this is my first chapter. I have more ready but I am indecisive about something. I want to put it to a vote, the poll is already up on my home page. Will Arisa be a ghost, or a werewolf? Will Nanoha be a kitsune or a nekomata (I was planning on kitsune but then I thought about how cute she would be with kitty ears, I have plans for it in the romance one-shots that I am making that go between the events of the movies and shows? Its up to you to help me. Now, I will be posting both a group of romancy stories (the one shots I mentioned, they will be placed in this story as soon as the chapters for the movie is done. I plan on doing some between the events of each incident. I plan on putting the smut in a different story, potentially on Archive of our Own if necessary. There will be no smut released before I have released the chapters for MSLN 1st and A's 2nd. I will also be using the events of Reflection and Detonation. However all the necessary spoilers will have been revealed by that point. I am not going to describe her transformation because narratively it doesn't make sense. Her eyes are closed through most of it, plus I'm pretty sure that's entirely for our benefit like the Digimon transformations. They actually just get enveloped in light and their form shifts as we are shown in a majority of their transformations. Also not, I WILL be using the Hückebein, however, not as they are. The Eclipse is overpowered and it just doesn't seem to fit in the universe of MSLN. I will only be using the characters and taking their magic as a reference for what their abilities are. They are going to be a part of the StrikerS series and potentially later. Please Review and be polite but honest.

~Sin with a Grin!


	3. Days 2-4 JSI - Players Assembled

_"Telepathy"_ / **[Device]** /"Speech"/ **"Chanting"** / _(thoughts)_

* * *

"This is bad! Its near Suzuka's home!" Nanoha cried as she noticed where she was rather quickly approaching. Yunno ran across her shoulder and perched next to her ear hissing out anxiously, "You need to hurry, it might attack them!"

Nanoha burst through the trees just in time to see a large panther looking cat being wrestled to the ground by Suzuka. A sapphire magical circle had appeared beneath them as the girl and cat fought. Farin was standing to the side looking concerned, a Glock 17 in one hand and a Beretta in the other. She appeared unwilling to fire lest she hit her mistress. Suzuka gave out a terrifying hiss, revealing her eyes had turned ice blue with black sclera and her canines had elongated into nearly inch long fangs. She had managed to force the cat to the ground as liquid like blue energy had risen from the circle and wrapped around its limbs and body forcing it to stay still. She held her right hand over its head as an orb of energy formed in her palm.

"Get out of my cat!" She hissed out at the panther as the azure energy blasted out of her palm. The panther gave out a loud roar as it was bathed in sapphire light, a jewel seed rising from its body. They were engulfed in an explosion and smoke shrouded the clearing. After a second Suzuka emerged from the smoke, a little black kitten held protectively against her chest by her left arm while the right held an orb of magic light containing the jewel seed. Her eyes and teeth were still strange, she had a number of gashes and cuts and her dress was in tatters. Nanoha flew forward, landing beside Farin as she watched Suzuka's cuts and gashes heal before her very eyes.

"Nanoha? Oh, I didn't realize you were a mage. I suppose that makes sense though," Suzuka stated sounding a little surprised, but not confused at all. Quickly blinking, causing her eyes to go back to normal as she looked Nanoha up and down. Yunno jumped from Nanoha's shoulder and landed in front of the girl hackles raised before asking, his voice filled with apprehension, "Are you a vampire!?"

"EEEHH! YUNNO CAN TALK!" Suzuka screamed out, jumping backwards, clear to the far side of the clearing in one bound. Farin's immediately aimed at the little ferret and opened fire, the bullets slamming into the animals green shields.

"This is gonna be difficult to explain…" Nanoha sighed as she rubbed her head awkwardly while she and Suzuka watched the gun and barrier fight from opposite sides of the clearing. She would need to ask what Suzuka meant by, 'that makes sense.'

* * *

"...so, you're a vampire… as is your whole family…" Yunno stated, the ferret looking warily at the cat in Suzuka's arms.

"Yes… and you're an alien…" Suzuka replied flatly. They both glanced over at Nanoha as she thunked her head into the table they were sitting at… again.

 **[Are you alright, My Master?]**

Instead of answering Nanoha raised up her head for a few seconds, before letting it thunk back onto the table again. The cups and saucers rattled once more as Suzuka sipped her tea.

"Really Nanoha, stop that please." Suzuka sighed, "It's not that hard to believe. I mean, Kyouya was curious more than anything else… and Shinobu let him know by losing control of her bite reflex during a… heavy make out session."

Nanoha shifted her head to look at her purple haired friend, although she was still hunched over, her chin resting on the table.

"So my brother knows about your entire family being vampires and didn't say anything?"

"Yes, although my sister had to spend a few hours… convincing… him not to tell. They were both rather… exhausted after the discussion. But once she made it clear we weren't a threat to people… and it was potentially dangerous for us to be brought to your family's attention… he was willing to keep this little secret for us."

"I... see. Why, would it be dangerous for my family to know about you?"

Suzuka and Farin looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Nanoha as the former asked, "You have no idea what you family actually does, do you? You don't know about what your Dad did before his accident? or what your inheritance from your mom is?"

"My mom's a baker and my dad owned a bodyguard company before he got hurt…" Nanoha looked at her, a confused look in her eyes, "right?"

Suzuka opened her mouth to respond when a pillar of azure fire split the sky once more.

* * *

At this point Nanoha wasn't even surprised. It was like the universe had some kind of massive bulls eye aimed at her. This Jewel Seed had gone off near Arisa's place. She burst through the tree's just in time to see… well… this was sadly only the third most surprising thing she had seen in the past twenty four hours.

A large wolf with spikes coming out of its back and shoulders charged at Arisa, its sharp fangs aiming towards her throat. Nanoha knew she wouldn't make it in time as the beast shot forward. At the back of her mind another thought struck her. Why wasn't Arisa moving? The girl was just standing there looking unimpressed as the beast crashed into her and sunk its fangs into her throat. Wait… What? Nanoha pulled to a sharp stop. An animal that size colliding with a girl like that should have thrown the girl to the ground but Arisa didn't budge. What's more, even though the beasts fangs were sunk into her throat and for all intensive purposes mauling her she wasn't screaming, or trying to fight it, or even giving an indication that there was a wolf hanging from her neck.

"Bad dog," The blond said as she brought her right hand up and rested it on its back. Her hand was engulfed in a vibrant orange flame which spread out and covered the dogs body in an instant. The beast fell back, its body still burning as the seed flew out of its body and landed on the ground. Arisa's neck looked like it had been mangled, except no blood flowed from the crimson wounds. It almost looked like her body was simply filled with red wax. Then, before her eyes, Arisa's neck began to reform and, for lack of a better word, heal.

Nanoha flew forward and landed beside the blond who upon noticing her flying, gave her a look like she had grown three heads.

"Since when can you fly?! And what's with that getup?!"

Nanoha tilted her head to the side as she looked at the blond blankly, those were… not the questions she had expected… unless, "Arisa, have you been hiding something from me?"

"I-I don't know w-what you're-talking about," The blond stuttered out as she lied, badly, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Are you… a vampire too?"

"How do you know about them! WHO HAVE YOU TOLD!" Arisa cried out as she grabbed her friends collar and began to shake her, her voice thick with fear.

"I saw Suzuka suppress a jewel seed as well, although you had much less trouble," Nanoha replied as her friend shook her, "I haven't told anyone."

"A jewel seed? What have you gotten us into NOW!"

"Nyahaha," Nanoha laughed as Arisa stopped shaking her. The laughter was short lived though as she felt herself being dragged upwards. Opening her eyes she saw Arisa with a look of rage on her face, her body was burning with scarlet flames.

"NANOHA! I! AM! NOT! LAUGHING!" Arisa shouted at her friends face.

"Arisa! Put her down and let them explain!"

Arisa's burning aura vanished instantly. Both floating girls looked down to see Suzuka standing below them, her hands on her hips glaring up at the blond. Yunno was sitting on her shoulder scratching his head awkwardly. Arisa floated them back down to the ground and turned to speak with Suzuka who huffed before she could say anything and walked off towards the blonds house at a fast pace.

The walk to Arisa's house was awkward to say the least. Suzuka was angry, Arisa was acting like a kicked puppy and Nanoha had no idea what was going on. Once they made it to Arisa's room things changed dramatically. Suddenly Arisa was smashed into the door they had just entered through as the purple haired vampires eyes glowed a pale ice blue, "Are you hurt? Did it get you?"

"I-I'm fine Suzuka! It bit me but you know I can't be hurt by stuff like that…" Arisa said, her arms wrapping around the other girls waist and pulling her into a tight embrace, her face dusted with a blush.

"Um… could one of you explain what's going on to me?" Nanoha asked, awkwardly playing with Raising Hearts staff.

"Right…" Suzuka said, quickly backing away from a very flustered Arisa. After sitting down at a couch she fixed her dress and began, "So first some history, as I told you before, my family is an ancient clan of vampires, unlike vampires of myth though we aren't immortal cursed bloodsuckers. We are just another species, one of many that evolved parallel to humans, although we do live much longer than you do. To be more exact we're your natural predator. However… humans breed much faster than us, and humans weren't going to take being anyone's food lying down, they made allies in other races, and their elite warriors were specially trained to fight monsters like us. Their skills inspired modern legends about what they could do like all the fancy stories about Saints and Shinobi. You can imagine the result, we needed to go into hiding to survive, its commonly believed we're extinct. The last time a vampire emerged was in Transylvania, several hundred years ago. He spawned the Dracula legend by aiding Prince Vlad. He was working with the people of his country but the Ottomans ultimately killed him, although not without cost. Modern society has allowed us the ability to easily survive without needing to kill so it has made hiding that much easier, not to mention they distorted vampire mythos so bad most people wouldn't even know what to look for anymore. I mean seriously, vampires skin shines like diamonds, sickening!" Suzuka wrinkled her nose in distaste as she said that last comment.

"Ok, but what about Arisa, she's not a vampire is she?" Nanoha asked as she sat down opposite of them, resting Raising Heart on the couch beside her

"No, what happened to Arisa is my fault," Suzuka replied as Arisa moved over and sat next to her. The purple haired girl looked saddened at the question. She flinched as Arisa rested a hand on top of hers and squeezed. The blond continued, "When we were around four a hunter found out about Suzuka's family. My family knew, our families were old friends. My ancestors were bested by theirs long ago and… well we became their servants. More accurately we became their food source so they wouldn't have to kill normal people. As monster slayers they were… we aren't sure exactly, but feeding from them didn't result in death. They got safe food that wouldn't attract attention and we got access to the immense amount of knowledge they had accumulated, as well as their wisdom and guidance in other matters. Actually my grandfather was one of the ones who pioneered the development of the blood substitute they drink now days. The hunter was from an old family off Shinobi, one of Japan's greatest monster hunter clans. Suzuka and I were fighting in the garden behind her house… we didn't realize it until after you 'befriended' us, but it was the first time we met. He attacked, intent on killing Suzuka first but Shinobu was watching us. The fight didn't end well for him. He escaped and Shinobu was hurt to badly to go after him. I was injured, he had accidentally stabbed me through Suzuka, and he had almost stabbed Suzuka through the heart. She still has the scar. He got her in the aorta so it wasn't immediately fatal, but it wasn't something she would walk away from either. Her survival instinct kicked in and she latched onto the nearest food source and drained it dry… me."

At this point Suzuka let out a rasping sob and latched onto Arisa, crying into the blonds chest. Arisa's face burned, and her body began to glow pink, but hugged her tightly and began to gently stroke the vampire's violet hair, "Fortunately my family wasn't normal either. We WERE a splinter from a family of hunters, although how far back I don't know. I… reacted on my own preservation instincts. I latched onto the blade that had stabbed me. I… possessed it for lack of a better term. It took me some time to learn how to manifest a body. And even longer to maintain it away from the blade. Later all my family would tell me was that I had been killed during an attack against the vampires we were visiting. I knew Suzuka was a vampire from the moment I met her so I resented her, even If I didn't know she actually was the one responsible for my fate."

"So your a ghost?"

"Yes," Arisa replied, poking her thumb at the mantle behind her, Suzuka had sufficiently calmed down that she had slipped back from the embrace although she did still keep a firm grip on Arisa's left hand, "Technically I'm a Tsukumogami{1}, although we aren't like in myths either, my primary anchor is that sword over there but I made a few more just to be sure."

"What about the Shinobi, aren't you worried about him coming after Suzuka again?"

At that both of them went stiff. They looked at each other for a few seconds before playing a quick game of rock paper scissors, a game that Suzuka lost. The purple haired girl sighed in defeat before turning to Nanoha, "We aren't worried about him coming back. After our parents verified that we were safe and got us help they tracked the man down. He had made it to a hospital before falling into a coma. After doing a little digging they found that he had intended for this to be his last job, and he only did it to try and protect his new family. Of course the only reason that he was spared long enough for them to do that digging was because of the little girl who was crying to her mother about her daddy waking up. They kept a close watch on the family. The two older siblings spent all their time either running the family store or at school, and the mom spent all her time either at the store or hospital. The little girl was left alone most of the time. And that man hasn't made any attempts after waking up."

Nanoha had gone pale, her eyes wide as she looked at her two best friends as they shuffled awkwardly, before continuing, "that man… he is your father Nanoha."

"Did you know when we met?" Nanoha asked, her voice dull and hollow, her head drooping so her bangs covered her eyes.

"NO!" Suzuka cried, jumping to her feet, "If we had we would have told you! We just knew your family was a clan of hunters! My parents only told us this a few months ago! We wanted to tell you but had been forbidden to! They felt it best not to expose you to our existence because you didn't seem to know about us or your parents work!"

"My Parents?!" Nanoha asked, her head snapping up, a sharp look in her eyes, "I thought it was just my dad that was involved in this supernatural business, yet that's the second time you've made reference to my mom having something to do with this! What haven't you told me? How is my mom involved?"

At that both Arisa and Suzuka flinched before the vampire said hesitantly, "Your family… neither side is normal. Your dad's side, well, their clan is said to be related to demons. My parents think the belief simply spawned from their effectiveness at killing monsters but Shinobu disagrees. She says that Shiro had demonic energy when she fought him… and Kyoya's blood doesn't taste like a normal humans. And your mom… your mom could single handedly wipe out my entire family if she truly sought retribution for what happened. We approached her once we found out what she truly was. Begging her forgiveness. Instead she sought ours. She explained that Shiro had been acting out of the belief that we were a threat to his family and that we were in no further danger. She extended an olive branch to us. One we happily accepted."

"So, what is my mom exactly?!" Nanoha pressed on, intent on getting answers.

Arisa, spoke this time, "Nanoha, your mom's one of the most powerful Onmyoji to have ever existed. At the age of eleven she slaughtered an entire nest of Juro-Gumo{2} that attacked her class during a summer camp. All that the Shinobi and Onmyoji found when they got to the nest was scorched rock. The largest piece of one of those women that was left was the charcoal remnant of one of their legs… at least before it turned to dust in front of them."

Nanoha's eyes were blank as she stared at them, her face impassive. Her companions looked at each other before looking back at her. Without saying a word she stood up, grabbed her staff, and walked out onto the balcony, slamming the door behind her hard enough to cause the windows to rattle in their frames. Arisa and Suzuka both flinched and looked at each other. Nanoha was stronger than your average person anyway. In her first encounter with them she had overpowered Arisa, a person without muscles to limit her, and had used her raw strength to practically ignore Suzuka, a vampire, trying to pull them apart. She had an almost inhuman spatial awareness that she still hadn't fully realized. Not to mention they had SEEN her dueling with her siblings on occasion. If they didn't know how oblivious she could be they would have been baffled by the fact that she thought she was normal when the nine year old was able to keep pace with her much older siblings and even press them back. Now she had some level of skill with magic, the only thing she lacked before and now she appeared to have power that dwarfed even her mothers, the only real mage amongst her kin. That thought was terrifying!

* * *

 **[My Master?]**

"Raising Heart, you can teach me how to use magic right?"

 **[Yes, My Master. Are you alright? What you were just told isn't something easy to deal with.]**

"I want you to teach me everything. I will put in the effort."

 **[I will do everything I can, My Master. But you must take time to come to terms with everything you have just been told.]**

"Lets go… Raising Heart…"

* * *

Nanoha was numb as she walked through the storage area. She felt nothing. She had felt nothing since Arisa and Suzuka had destroyed the world she thought she knew. This was the girl that had been born while her dad was in the hospital, while her family was worn ragged trying to hold themselves together. This was the cold mechanical girl that no one had seen in years. She had flown out of the house as soon as she sensed the Jewel Seed activate. She didn't know what to expect but the blond with sad wine red eyes, in a skin tight, apparently black leather outfit with an admittedly awesome cloak and an almost pointless skirt as it had a slit right in the front, was not it. She would have thought the girl was some kind of cosplayer or something of the sort if not for the large mechanical looking axe she was carrying easily in one hand. That and the sealed Jewel Seed that the girl had absorbed into said axe.

Fate for her part was actually a little terrified of the girl in front of her. She had a frigid, emotionless look in her lavender eyes and her face was blank. Her auburn hair was done up in cute twin tails that didn't seem to suite her emotionless face. The strange staff she held loosely in her right hand indicated she was a mage of some sort and the device she had looked customized. Her barrier jacket looked vaguely reminiscent of some of the schoolgirl uniforms she had seen while walking through the city but all she could think of when she saw the girl were some of the mechanized material weapons some of the other galactic powers used, on this planet they would be called mecha. The girl moved with light ease and cold confidence, she practically radiated deadly grace. This girl was dangerous beyond anything else she had ever seen. Every instinct Fate had was screaming at her to get out of there as fast as possible but also to make sure never to turn her back on the being in front of her, that would be more dangerous than staying.

"Your collecting the Jewel Seeds?" Nanoha spoke, her voice as cold and hollow as her eyes. _(A close combat specialist probably.)_

Fate flinched but answered firmly, "Yes! My name is Fate, a knight in training from the Order of the Black Angel, I was assigned to collect the Lost Logia known as the Jewel Seeds." _(Her eyes are hollow. It's almost like watching a doll.)_

"I'm Nanoha. Why does your order want them?" _(Her eyes are lonely and sad… what happened to make you like that?)_

"I don't know. It has something to do with the Library." _(She's so creepy! Why wont you make a different expression, or blink dammit!)_

"Are you associated with the Saint Kaiser Church or the DAB? What purpose could they have in mind for the Jewel Seeds?" _(She's so beautiful…)_

Fate looked taken aback by that question but recovered after a second, "Yes, I'm with the Church. As for what they want them for, its probably for an experiment." _(She knows about the church but not the orders? And she knows about the DAB… Could she be a native that someone contacted to collect the Jewel Seed's in exchange for magic?)_

"I see…" _(some kind of science division probably.)_

"Are you in possession of Jewel Seeds? If so please hand them over," Fate said with a calm smile on her face, trying to ignore how she was getting more and more nervous the longer she talked to this girl. _(This girl is unnerving! I can't read her, every fiber of my being says she's dangerous, and for some reason I get the feeling now that she knows about me there wont be any escape.)_

"No, I don't thinks so. I don't know enough about what's going on to just hand them over, and I have no idea if your telling the truth. However if you wish to talk we can go somewhere more appropriate for it." _(The best thing to do would probably be to get her and Yunno together to discuss who is in charge of gathering the Jewel Seeds.)_

Fate cringed on the inside. The last thing she wanted to do was go anywhere with this girl. However she had her orders. 'Obtain the Jewel Seeds using any measures necessary prevent them from falling into the hands of another party.' This girl was definitely not with the church and she had admitted to having Jewel Seeds. She only really had two options for what to do and she was not taking option one.

"Very well, by the authority of the Saint Kaiser Church, I am placing you under arrest!" Fate said as she shifted into a fighting stance, Bardiche's head sliding as the crescent of yellow magic lightning formed the blade of her scythe, "Resist and I will use force!"

Nanoha's eyes narrowed coldly, she said nothing as her stance shifted, her hands sliding along her staff as she went into a spear fighting stance as a handful of pink orbs of light formed around her. Then Fate disappeared. When she reappeared it was behind her opponent, scythe raised high for a vicious slash. As her weapon fell the shooting spell Nanoha had prepped slammed into her from all sides the instant she had slowed down. Before the explosion had cleared something slammed into her gut, hard, and sent her flying ass over teakettle.

 _(WHAT IS THIS!? IT BURNS!)_ Fates mind screamed out, her body was on fire. Pink magical energy still burned across her body like small fires but the spell that hit her shouldn't have been anywhere near as damaging as what she was feeling. It was like her body was burning from the inside out. Forcing her body up and grabbing her scythe in the struggle she looked at her opponent. Her eyes widened in shock. Spreading across the girls left shoulder was blood, a lot of it. But as the girl turned she saw her expression hadn't changed at all. The girl aimed her staff at her downed opponent and Fate saw a massive amount of energy begin to gather at its head.

 **[Divine…]**

She forced her tortured body to move.

 **[Thunder Bomb.]**

A ball of lightning shot into the sky about ten feet before exploding with blinding flash into an orb roughly a meter across, continuing to give off light. The girl, had been looking directly towards her and caught the full brunt of the flash bang, flinching unconsciously.

 **[... Buster.]**

The blast went wide, tearing through the ground to her left and grazing her arm and leaving the sensation of being on fire coursing through it while she lost all ability to move the limb. She shifted, shooting into the air and firing off a barrage of Photon Lancers at the other girl. She didn't stop to look back as she fled. The fire burning through her body not fading.

* * *

Arisa and Suzuka were worried… ok, that was the understatement of the century. They were TERRIFIED! Nanoha had come in from the balcony and asked to stay over for the weekend. Afterwards she had locked herself in the guest room and only come out for meals. Then snuck out sometime in the ungodly hours of the morning and come back with electric burns across half her body and a gaping wound in her left shoulder, neither of which she seemed to notice. After Yunno had healed her she once again locked herself in the room. She also had this... false smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes… it was unsettling. All of that lead to this. They were outside her door, shuffling their feet as they tried to work up the courage to open it. Everything stopped as the door slowly creeped open, then a red gem with pink wings slipped out.

 **[Good, we have much to talk about.]**

"Um, aren't you Nanoha's necklace?" Suzuka asked as Arisa's mouth fell open and smoke seemed to be pouring out as her eyes went vacant.

 **[Yes, she is my current Master. However before I provide more details I must have your word to never tell anything we discuss without my consent.]**

"Um, ok," Suzuka said as Arisa's head lolled back, "Is Nanoha alright?"

 **[That remains to be seen. My Master has been training almost without rest ever since you told her of her the truth about her family. Even now she has me running an Image Trainer in her sleep. It is worrying, but not unexpected. She has improved at an exponential rate but she will quickly exhaust herself. I need you both to help her when that happens. I fear it may be soon. Yunno and I aren't the only visitors on this planet and My Master has already engaged them once…]**

* * *

Fate crashed into the wall of the alley. The fire was spreading, she could barely stand anymore and her vision was going blurry. Her ears were ringing loudly, drowning out the sounds of the city. She saw a figure running towards her as her vision began to go black.

* * *

Nanoha flew through the skies of the simulator, firing blast after blast at the quickly moving targets, however she wasn't fully focusing on the training. She had found something else to take her mind off of her family. That girl, Fate. Her eyes were focused, but sad. She had a goal clearly, but something was causing her great pain too. Nanoha stopped firing and slowed her flight to a comfortable pace before coming to a full stop. What could have hurt her? Her mind wandered to the source of her own pain. It wasn't new, in fact it was quite an old pain. She felt like a third wheel, like she didn't belong in her own home. That had never been more clear than now. Her entire family new about her parents secret. With Miyuki's ability to slip around Raising Hearts sensors there was no way she didn't know about what their dad used to do. Her parents and older siblings had a relationship she had never fully felt a part of, and it appears had actually been excluded from. Arisa and Suzuka also had such a bond but her exclusion had not been intentional but a necessity. Resting her hand on her chest she squeezed her eyes shut. She had felt out of place before, but when she found out that she really was it had hurt so bad, it felt like she was breaking. But now, she felt… how did she feel? She wanted to know that girl, but it was more than that. Ever since she had seen those wine red eyes she hadn't been able to get them out of her mind. She began to gnaw on her lip as her body felt strange, like there was a fire in her belly. Her chest felt tight and her breath began to come out in short bursts. A flood of unconscious energy poured from her body. Her mind flooded with dark, hungry thoughts. She licked her lips in desire and need. The power was overwhelming and the word of the simulator began to warp and darken by its very presence. A dark psychotic laughter began to flow from her lips, filling the sky around her.

As she stopped laughing to take a sharp breath the change was almost palpable. The energy vanished as fast as it came, the sky lightened like a light bulb being switched on. Her eyes went vacant for a second before refocusing. Smiling to herself, she thought about how nervous the blond was at their last encounter. She seemed to be visibly uncomfortable by Nanoha's presence. Maybe once they got to know each other that would go away. Looking at the timer she did a double take. Impossible, she couldn't have stopped for that long, it could only have been a minute or two, the timer said she had been there almost ten! She shifted and took off again, restarting the simulation. She needed to hone her combat abilities more. That girl was skilled and fast, Nanoha did question how she knew that Fate was behind her but similar things had happened before so her instant reaction in the fight before wasn't all that surprising. She had a feeling that she mostly won due to surprise though, and she didn't want to lose next time they met.

* * *

"Nanoha, this isn't healthy!" Suzuka said, seemingly unsure if she wanted to scold her friend or tend to her. The girl was wandering through the streets of Umniura late at night on Sunday. She had been locked in the guest room for the rest of Saturday after she returned and the better part of Sunday. Nanoha was still acting strange, and more so she gave off this unsettling feeling, like a predator that was starving and everything around them was potential food. More to the point she was looking at the women that they passed like they were an all you can eat buffet after she was on a diet before passing them over like they were disappointing.

The air was cold, still, stifling, the tension was almost palpable. As they walked they saw a clearing in the crowd. Walking towards them was a blond with red eyes. On her left was a raven haired young man in all black, on her right was a tall busty woman with red hair. As soon as the blond and Nanoha locked eyes they visibly shifted. Nanoha's eyes lit up, focused and honestly terrifying in there hunger. The blonds eyes narrowed and almost seemed to gleam, they seemed to be a mix of hunger and rage. The boy and woman glanced at the blond and after following her line of sight gave them a sharp glare. As they reached about fifty meters away from each other both of their faces grew into psychotic razor toothed grins that stretched inhumanly wide and had far to many teeth for a normal person.

A barrier suddenly enveloped the area as every person inside but them vanished. In a flash of light the two terrifying girls summoned their weapons and barrier jackets and shot at each other. Their weapons clashed in an explosion of light before they shot into the air.

Suzuka sighed as she turned to the other two, "I don't suppose we can let those two monsters tear each other apart while we have a civil conversation?"

"I'm afraid not," the redhead growled. The boy raised a silver and blue spear as his black clothes shifted into an edge-lord black trench coat as he loudly declared, "You are guilty of harboring a criminal of the Holy Church of Belka, surrender and you will not be harmed!"

"What exactly is Nanoha guilty of if you don't mind me asking?" Arisa sighed, more resigned than anything. The redhead growled, "She assaulted a church representative and refused to turn over an extremely dangerous magical artifact to the proper authorities!"

"Wait, she probably wasn't sure if she should turn it over to you!" Yuuno said as he jumped from Suzuka's shoulder.

"You must be Yuuno Scrya, the archaeologist who discovered the Jewel Seeds. You're under arrest for supplying magic knowledge and magical equipment to a resident of a class five unadministered world," The boy said as he shifted his spear towards the ferret. Yunno went stiff and started twitching as his eyes became vacant.

"So, can we fight now?" Arisa asked as she produced a wakizashi{3} from somewhere. The redhead shot at her and swung her fist before passing through the spirit. Arisa slashed her sword to her side and a dozen balls of orange flame appeared in the air around her and launched at the redhead. The spear wielding edge-lord slashed his spear at Suzuka who caught the haft with her hand before pulling back her left fist and smashing her cestus{4} clad knuckles into his face, an explosion of blue energy throwing him half a block away.

In the sky the girl in white and girl in black danced, the sky alight from their clashing magic as the clashed once more, Fate being very careful not to let her opponents magic touch her. On the ground Arf was trying to fight Arisa without much luck, her attacks apparently passing through the girl before she struck out with one of her own, using her sword more to direct the her magic flames than to attack her foe. Suzuka on the other hand was in a brute force fight with the boy, both of their magics being ice based didn't help either as they were perfect counters to each other. Suzuka didn't care about him hitting her with his magic because he didn't know how to hurt her and they could both use magic to fly although Suzuka was slower at it, but the spear was a problem. It was made of silver, and of he hit her with it she would definitely be hurting.

"I wonder how good you'll be at using magic without this!" the woman screamed as she grabbed the wakizashi in one hand and slammed her fist into the side of the blade with the other, snapping it in two.

Arisa screamed in agony and dropped to the ground, her body going into convulsions as the woman backed off. When she saw what was happening Suzuka shot at her opponent, slipping under his blind swing to push her back she grabbed his right arm and locked it to her side. Bringing up her own right hand which glowed with magic she slammed it into his face, repeatedly. Once he stopped struggling she released him and watched him drop like a stone. It was a good thing she lowered them close to the ground while tenderizing his face, otherwise he could have been seriously hurt by that. Turning she shot over to Arisa to check on her condition. The girl was still in convulsions but it looked like she was beginning to regain control of herself. Destroying one of her anchors was something that had never happened before, so they would need to make sure she didn't suffer any long term effects.

"Chrono! Chrono, are you alright!?" Glancing to the side she saw the redhead using healing magic on the boy, Chrono apparently, and she had wolf ears and a tail. A familiar, that took powerful magic to make.

"Ugh… I'll be fine Alph. Just a concussion," Chrono replied as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"That's good," Suzuka said as she appeared behind Alph, her hand already moving, "Wouldn't want you to suffer any permanent damage!"

Her palm slammed into Alph's side, causing an audible series of cracks from the familiars bones and sending her flying. Smoke rose from Suzuka's palm, as she left her fighters crouch, "Now that it appears you two are a little calmer, why don't we talk this out like the sane, rational people I hope we all are?"

As she said that am explosion of raw energy ripped through the night as the two girls dog fighting fired bombardment spells at each other simultaneously.

"Well… most of us are…"

* * *

Fate couldn't deny, this was a rush! Fighting an opponent who could keep up with her, challenge her! It had been too long, even Chrono-nii wasn't much of a challenge, all she had to do to win was get in close fast and he didn't stand a chance. She had tried to teach him better close combat skills but he just wasn't very good at it. This girl though, she was the perfect blend of skill and speed to keep Fate on her toes. She wasn't as fast but was far more strong, she held her own in close range fighting but clearly excelled at long range bombardment and shooting, and Fate couldn't let her magic connect otherwise she was done for. This was fun!

* * *

Nanoha was loving this, this intimate dance she and Fate wove through. It was like they both knew the other for a long time, anticipating each others moves and reacting almost before the other could act. What's more, this fight, this dance felt so personal, like nothing else in the world could intrude upon their moment. But the world disagreed. Just as she and Fate clashed once again, her staff locking the others scythe, shooting magic beginning to form around her, an explosion of azure flame split the night sky, sending both of them flying back.

* * *

It was time! With a ghost of a smile the girl watched the battle through the barrier that covered the city. Stepping out through the door as if going to the outdoor hot spring when her foot landed it touched concrete instead.

 **[It is time to rise!]**

As the gem at her neck spoke a pillar of azure flame burst into the sky right in front of her. She calmly walked into the light and reached for the gem contained within. She saw the two mages who had been dancing just seconds before charging at her and couldn't help herself, she had to smile. As her hand closed on the gem the azure fire leaked out around her fingers, running up her arm and across her body. The energy met with the gem at her neck and together sent out a burst of power. In seconds the gems that remained within range of the call answered, seven stars materializing in the air around her and, one by one, merging into the one at her neck as she turned to face the seven that now stood before her, apparently readying for a fight. She smiled, it was all just to funny.

* * *

1) Tsukumogami - tools in Japanese folklore that have acquired a spirit.

2) Juro-Gumo - A type of Yōkai, commonly referred to as a Spider Woman.

3) Wakizashi - A traditional Japanese sword worn by Samurai. It is shorter than the Katana.

4) Cestus - A Battle Glove, worn like boxing gloves but made with leather strips and sometimes filled with iron plates or fitted with blades or spikes, and used as weapons. In this case its pretty much a metal coated glove with studs on the knuckles.

* * *

A/N

ITS FINALLY DONE! Writing dialogue is so! FUCKING! HARD! Next up we have FIGHTING! followed by more dialogue. Then the climactic battle. Please leave your reviews, fave if you like.


	4. Day 5 JSI - Day 1 BODI - Twin Incidents

_"Telepathy"_ / **[Device]** /"Speech"/ **"Chanting"** / _(thoughts)_

* * *

 **30 minutes before incident**

Nanoha had no idea what was going on, and from the look of it, neither did Fate or the others. It did look like everyone considered the new arrival to be the biggest threat around though, as everyone had their weapons leveled at her. She was a small girl, almost frail looking. Her limbs looked like they would snap at the slightest strain. She was in sandals and a pale dress that fell to her knees, the dress fluttered about her frame as though she simply didn't have the form to properly wear it. Her almost knee length silver hair seemed to glow with an ethereal light as her grey-blue eyes continued to move between them. Her childish face was covered in a smirk, something about it irritated Nanoha.

"Identify yourself!" Fate instructed, her voice laced with confidence. A glance at her hands though told Nanoha that it was a bluff, the blonds hands were shaking, her body seemed tight as a bow. She was ready to snap at any moment.

The girls smirk grew wider as a single word resounded out, echoing through her mind, _"Beelzebub."_

The word hadn't even finished echoing through her mind before a clatter sounded of metal drew her attention. Nanoha looked to Fate to see the blonde clutching at her head, Bardiche dropped on the pavement beside her as her face twisted in pain.

"Fate-chan?!" Nanoha cried out as she moved over, grabbing a hold of the other girls shoulder gently. As soon as her fingers brushed Fate's shoulder the blond collapsed to her knees, a blood curdling scream ripping from her throat. Everything froze, it was like the world stopped for everyone else as Nanoha felt her blood boil. That girl had done this to Fate, she had to have. Spinning Nanoha leveled Raising Heart at the girl and fired, a dozen shooting spells flying at her immobile target. The girl made no move to dodge the spells and was quickly swallowed up in the resulting explosion of pink magic as they collided. By this point Fate had fallen to her side, her screaming having stopped as she had no air left to expel from her lungs, she instead whimpered as she thrashed about on the pavement, the red headed wolf woman trying desperately to calm her down.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Suzuka cried out, rushing over to the fallen blond, "When was the last time she fed?"

"What are you talking about," Arf growled at her, forcing Fate's arms to her side and trying to hold her steady.

"If you don't know then shut up," The purplet growled, grabbing Fate's face and forcing her mouth open before peeling her eyes open, "she's suffering from extreme blood withdrawal, I've never seen a case this bad, she might not even be able to swallow at this point."

At that moment though Chrono spoke up, "we have another problem, that girl is still standing…"

Everyone looked up at the clearing smoke screen that the magic blasts had thrown up. Her left hand was raised and a glowing magical shield filled the air between them. As her body was revealed her clothes had changed form. She was now in a skin tight body suit, or it would be if it weren't torn to shreds. Her outfit barely had enough material in the right places to preserve her modesty. It consisted of shredded material in roughly the shape of a one piece swimsuit for the top with gloves that connected to the main part at the shoulder. She was wearing high heeled boots that appeared to run all the way up to her mid thigh, however they were also shredded. The material appeared to stick to her skin and was completely black. She seemed to be disappointed by it however as she was looking at her right arm and scrutinizing the outfit before giving out a silent sigh. Turning her attention back to them she looked at the writhing Fate then shot a strange look at Nanoha.

"Suzuka, do what you can for Fate-chan, I'm going to go… talk… with that girl," Nanoha half growled, her magic was pouring off of her body like a flood, filling the area. It wasn't a comforting feeling either, it felt like her magic was drowning them and all the lights in the area dimmed as the deep pink, almost purple energy rolled off of her form in waves. The silver haired girl's face twisted into a gleeful smirk, revealing her jagged inhumanly sharp teeth. Her eyes began glowing as her shield shrunk and split into seven small, roughly one foot diameter shields floating around her body.

 _"Abbadon..."_ the word rang out, like a whip cracking through the air. Unlike when the girl said Beelzebub where the word echoed this time it sounded out through their minds and fled almost the instant the last syllable was thought. The effect of the word was undeniable however. Nanoha's magic burned with a blinding radiance, obliterating the darkness of the night like a brilliant star. Raising Heart blazed with light as Nanoha leveled the staff at her foe and fired a blast of raw unfocused magic, screaming in tortured rage, around her body shooting spells formed however their shape was not the orbs they normally were but were shaped like cones, sharp, long and thin.

 **[Divine Striker]**

They fired barely a second after the uncontrolled blast of magic, heaping explosion after explosion on top of eachother. With a monstrous roar and slash of Raising Heart the obscuring vaporized magic was blown away, revealing the girl still standing and completely unharmed, her shields shifting around her body at random. This time the white clad girl shot at her immobile foe, staff swinging.

 **[Photon Smasher](1)**

The girl moved her body for the first time, shifting into a fighter stance and bracing her body as she moved her left arm up to catch the downward swing. Her shields shifted, one shifting to her palm while the other six moved into two layers in front of it before compressing into two larger shields. The staff's head, enveloped in condensed magic, slammed into the first shield and shattered it before the second shield stopped its advance. As Nanoha put all her strength into trying to smash through the barrier the magics colliding exploded. With a yelp Nanoha was thrown back, smashing into the ground before flipping herself back onto her feet and skidding to a stop. This time the blast that cleared the vapor was from within as a near pencil thin beam of white light shot out. A green shield appeared in front of Nanoha, providing just enough time for her to dodge out of the way before it tore through the obstruction like a hot knife through butter. The smirk was gone now and the girls brow was furrowed in concentration, and perhaps a little frustration. Her left hand flashed around to her back, palm aimed at the ground as Arisa shot up, a knife in hand as she tried to stab the girl. The knife caught on the shield and was knocked away and in a blur of black and silver the girl spun around and slammed her open right palm into Arisa's gut. The redheads body began to flicker and shift, like a tv losing its connection, her body distorted and shifted as a banshee like scream tore from her throat. The girl followed through with the strike though, lifting the rest of Arisa's body out of the ground and rotating around before tossing her in the direction of Arf, Fate, and Suzuka who immediately moved to catch her apparently unconscious girlfriend.

The girl stood up from her crouch and without any apparent direction, her shields shifted to over her right shoulder and formed together to make a larger shield as dozens of blue sword blades slammed into it. Her head shifted as she looked up at Chrono, she didn't even seem to notice the glowing green chains that appeared around her body, her shields breaking apart into their smaller forms and shifting between her body and the chains to hold them back. With her shields tied up Yuuno screamed out, "NOW!"

 **[Stinger Blade]**

 **[Hellfire Tempest]**

Another barrage of blades flew from Chrono's direction while a blast of almost purple, pink energy that could only be a bombardment spell flew from Raising Heart's tip at the lone girl. The shield's expanded away from her body and snapped the chains before quickly shifting to block the bombardment spell. The blast shook the air and it wasn't more than a second that the girl was out of sight before she was thrown from the smoke, blue energy blades having sliced through and impaled her in several places. Unlike Nanoha however, she didn't recover. She slammed heavily into the ground, the blades shattering and flying out as she tumbled. She came to a stop nearly thirty meters away, her body limp like a rag doll.

"Don't drop your guard," Chrono said as he flew over to her and landed, his guard still up, "She's injured but not down for the count, she still hasn't released her barrier jacket yet."

The girl began to shift and move, pushing herself up to a sitting position as Chrono continued, "I think I've figured her magic out. It's just like her barrier jacket, incomplete. Her jacket doesn't have a lot of magic condensed in it otherwise that attack I used wouldn't have hurt her like that. She can't properly form it because she lacks the power to do what she's trying to, her shields are limited to those seven small ones or she can combine them to bigger ones. And her attack was condensing a small amount of magic into a fine point to amplify its effect to make it look more powerful than it is. She probably doesn't have a large magic capacity but knows how to efficiently use it to make the most out of it. I'm not sure how though, I've only ever seen a handful of senior Paladins and Enforcers that have that level of magic control, it takes decades of experience."

 _"He, he, he, HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_ Looking at the girl they saw her body shaking in silent laughter, the bell like sound of which rang coldly through their heads. The girl's eyes locked on them and the air rippled. Without warning they felt the shock of an impact on their bodies, shoving them back as the girl stood up. Yuuno went flying backwards as Chrono and Nanoha dug in their heels to hold themselves in place. Blood dripping from her injuries as her eyes blazed with light before three octagons appeared and overlapped each other into an intricate star in the air in front of her face, another shock wave hit them, and this time they could clearly tell it wasn't magic but something else. The shock wave was followed shortly by a blast of pure white energy, throwing them back to the group.

As she moved forward Suzuka shot at her, her fist clenched, placing herself between the girl and the others. Her charge lasted only for an instant before she was being thrown back, a burst of blood exploding from her body as a shining blade pierced her gut and embedded itself into the ground. She let out a tortured scream as her skin began to sizzle and smoke rose from her flesh, her hands clawed uselessly at the blade she was impaled upon, her strength already sapped by the metal piercing her.

"Suzuka," Nanoha screamed out, moving to help her before a hand latched onto her left wrist. Spinning as another hand grabbed her hair she saw Fate standing behind her on shaky legs, a desperate, feral hunger in her eyes as she roughly wrenched Nanoha's head to the side. Fate's head lurched back, her mouth opening wider than what should be humanly possible as her canine teeth extended. Then she lunged forward as she sank her fangs into the stunned brunets exposed neck. A blinding pleasure shot through her body, completely burning away her worry, rage, fear, everything but the pleasure coursing through her as her body fell limp.

* * *

Arisa could barely feel her body, whatever the girl had done was painful beyond belief. Her entire being had flashed with blinding agony then everything went white and she felt like she was adrift in a river. The most horrible sound she had ever heard dragged her back into reality as she heard Suzuka screaming in tortured agony. Her eyes flashed open, her vision blurry, to see the purple haired girl in front of her, impaled and held in place by the weapon in her stomach, the horrible scent of burnt flesh washing over the area. She tried to move her body but couldn't. Helpless tears filled her eyes as she watched the girl she loved dying.

* * *

Chrono was struggling, desperately, to stay conscious. He felt the warm flow of blood down the back of his neck as his vision darkened.

"Amy… emergency teleport… pull everyone within fifteen… meters of my location… back to the Arthura… immediately."

* * *

Arf was laying on the ground, her gut ripped open as if by claws. She was in shock as she tried to comprehend what happened, whose claws had torn her open in a desperate attempt to get rid of her.

* * *

As Fate pulled her fangs out of the girls neck, holding her body as she shivered and twitched the world around her flowed back into focus, the horrid stench of burning flesh, the devastated street around them, the blood soaked form of Chrono and Arf lying behind her. The cold knowing gleam in silver eyes sending a shiver down her body like the girl was looking into her mind and soul.

"Now why did you do that Fate? The familiar was closer and many vampires use their families as a source of blood," The girls voice sounded in her mind, sounding more like an adult than a child reminding Fate of her mother, "Was it possibly because you didn't like the smell of her blood? Was it because of everyone here Nanoha was the only one that had blood that called to you like a song, like an unconscious, irresistible cry?"

Fate felt her insides squirming, like a dagger being twisted in a wound. She opened her mouth to respond but no words would come.

"I see, this should be interesting to watch, however there is something I must know, and you WILL tell me!" Her eyes blazed with light as she made her demand, then silver flames burst from them as her eyes took on an intensity that grabbed Fate and held her gaze, not allowing her to look away. Her hair rising and dancing as energy exploded from her body. Fate felt like she was being drowned in the sheer willpower pouring off of the silver haired girl.

"Where is Alicia!?"

Fate's eyes bulged as she felt her insides freeze, "She died… years ago…"

The girls silver eyes widened and her mouth opened, a squeak sounding out, "A-"

Fate barely realized the girl had made a sound before a blast tore through the area and she found herself on the ground, the brunet held protectively against her body. Looking up she saw the area was devastated, the silver haired girl standing in the epicenter of a wave of destruction, cars had been thrown, windows had shattered, the entire street was cracked and torn. They locked eyes for a heartbeat before the air around the girl seemed to twist and distort and she vanished. What Fate saw made her heart wrench, the girls eyes were clouded with unfathomable pain, as if someone had just lost the most precious thing to them in the entire world. Tears flowed from her eyes in two glistening streams, tongues of flame rising from the drops as they flowed down her face and fell to the ground. Her hands were clasped tightly over her mouth, snuffing out any sound she might make.

* * *

 **23 minutes before incident**

As a flash of energy dropped them into the teleport bay they were greeted by a flurry of activity.

"Doctor, over here, this one's in critical condition!"

"Another over here, this one's transformed!"

"Ma'am, Arf is badly hurt, she needs immediate medical attention!"

"Miss, please, we'll take care of her," A nurse said as she knelt down to take the brunette from Fate's arms.

"Fate! Chrono! Are you hurt!?" Lindy cried out as she ran into the room.

"I-I'm ok mom, it's not my blood…" Fate said, still in a daze.

"Ma'am, Chrono is injured and unconscious, he appears to have a concussion. Fate appears to be uninjured but we should still examine her in the med-bay. Arf seems to have been mauled by some kind of animal claws, her stomach was torn open. Of the four individuals that came up with them all four are in critical condition. The changeling is unconscious and I don't know the full extent of his injuries. We need to perform emergency surgery on the vampire, she was impaled with a silver sword. We aren't sure how, or even if it's possible to help the ghost, she seems to have been almost fully exercised but is clinging on barely. The girl Fate was protecting is suffering from severe blood loss and has some kind of poison in what blood she has left," A nurse said as he walked up to the captain, "may we take your daughter before you debrief her."

Lindy was about to speak when a woman's voice called out from behind her, "I will escort them, if that makes you feel better Lindy-sama."

Turning she saw a beautiful brunet walking towards her in the new Belkin fashion trend for maids to wear, her tail dancing behind her, its tip twitching violently to indicate her own agitation in spite of her seemingly calm appearance.

"Very well, make sure my children are safe Rynith," Lindy said, clearly not happy as she let the familiar subtly tell her she needed to take a step back and calm down.

* * *

 **1 minute before incident**

"SIR! We have a problem!" one of the lab aids called out as the doctors rushed into the control room. The screens all over the room were going haywire, showing strange results and danger alerts.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Dr. Marrow asked as he checked the screen.

"We don't know, the reactor is just going mad! We've already sent out a message to the DAB."

"Shut it off then!" he growled at the man at the console.

"We tried, it isn't responding to orders!"

With a flicker and twisting distortion of the air a girl appeared in the center of the room, clutching her mouth. All activity in the room stopped as everyone turned to the new arrival, taking in her wounds, still dripping blood, the dirt on her face and body, her shredded and torn clothes, the burning tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were clouded with pain that slowly fade to cold, hard rage as her hands moved from her face. Her fists clenched and fell to her side as she drew in a breath before opening her mouth and screaming in pure fury.

* * *

 **6 hours after incident**

"How much longer?" Captain Romanov asked as she settled herself into her captains chair.

"About twenty seconds ma'am, Rygle coming into sight now," The helmsman replied just before they dropped out of FTL. As the planet beneath them appeared in the viewing screens in front of them gasps of horror filled the bridge. The planet was devastated, a crater having torn up such a huge area of the world that one of the two massive super-continents was virtually gone. Even more terrifying was the rings of colossal rocks, some the size of mountains orbiting around the epicenter of the crater.

"Report?"

"Ma'am, the crater is nearly ten kilometers deep and appears to have destroyed an area of roughly twenty nine million square kilometers. Based on the remaining geography the epicenter of the crater was the research facility. We are detecting an unidentified, and immensely powerful magical signature from the epicenter as well as a different type of energy the sensors can't properly identify, so whatever did it is still down there," A voice called out from behind her.

"Try and get us a visual around all that rubble." the captain ordered, her voice firm but her face pale as a sheet.

* * *

 **7 hours after incident**

"Ma'am, you have a call from the church, it's on the emergency frequency."

Lindy sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she looked at Amy on the screen in front of her, "Right, patch it through."

Amy nodded before her screen blinked out and a new one appeared, one that revealed a thirteen year old blond sitting behind a large desk with a Belkan cross around her neck, "Knight Lindy, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Lady Gracia, it's lovely to see you," Lindy said with a smile, ignoring the fact she was in a nightgown.

"I wish I had good news Lindy, but you need to be careful. Roughly six hours ago a DAB research facility sent out an emergency beacon. When the ship sent to check on them arrived at the planet Rygle they found the planet devastated by an extinction level event centering on the research facility. Rygle is near their border, it's only a couple hours away from you and in almost a direct line along the established space lanes through the Free Rim. If something caused that, that world you're at could be next."

"Understood ma'am," Lindy replied before the screen closed. With a wave of her hand she reopened the channel with Amy, "How long would it take for us to be able to analyze a magic explosion on Rygle caused by the Jewel Seeds?"

"Um, one second ma'am," Amy replied as she turned to one of her many computers and typed a few things in, "assuming that we use the speed that the previous Jewel Seeds energy wave moved… approximately fifteen hours from the time of the explosion ma'am."

"Very good, have someone monitoring for that explosion," Lindy ordered, stretching to try and work the stiffness from her uncomfortable sleep out of her shoulders, "Are the children awake?"

"Chrono and Fate have given their reports to Rynith. The changeling, Yunno Scrya has also regained consciousness and supplied a report. Arf is in the ICU but they say she'll pull through just fine. The ghost hasn't had any change in condition, the vampire appears to be healing, and the brunet is… well… she had to be disarmed, and confined just so we could keep her under control, she's locked in a secure medical room with heavily armed guards outside."

"I see, thank you Amy. I guess I had better read those reports then go see my children," Lindy said with a sigh as she closed the screen.

* * *

 **8 hours after incident**

Fate stared into the mirror, looking at her back solemnly. Unlike most she had more than one mark, she had three, a pink one and a purple one in the shape of angel wings on either shoulder and a white one that formed a halo on her upper back between the wings. She turned away from the mirror as she pulled on a plain black button up shirt. Her eyes were almost hollow as she looked back at the mirror, three people tied to a thing like her. With a last look, searching her own eyes for something before turning away and exiting her room. As she opened the door she froze, Lindy waiting for her arm extended to knock.

"Lindy-san, do you need something?"

Lindy looked a little sad as she said, "I wanted to make sure your alright. I understand you got quite the shock down there."

"I'm fine," Fate replied, her voice soft and hollow, lacking conviction.

"If you want to talk about it my door is always open Fate," Lindy said as she turned from the door sadly, "I'm going to go talk to Chrono if you wish to accompany me."

Fate shook her head, she felt strange. She felt amazing, like she hadn't just been in a fight, but at the same time she felt an ache in her chest that she didn't understand. She needed to be alone to figure this out.

* * *

Chrono immediately fell into step beside her, "Are you going to see the girl?"

"I was going to check on you," Lindy replied with a smile, "but I probably should see how she is."

"I'm fine ma'am," Chrom replied as he motioned into the infirmary doors. As they entered they were greeted by two curtained off beds, Arf sitting on the exposed bed as she drank some liquid rations, and an armed guard on one of the inner doors.

"Ma'am, are you here to see the girls?" One of the corpsman asked as they noticed her.

"Just a summary of their conditions," Lindy replied, "and an explanation for the guard."

"The ghost hasn't changed conditions since she arrived, she seems like she is sitting on the edge of here and the beyond and I don't think we can help her decide which way to go. The vampire is healing slowly, she regained consciousness a little bit ago and said that it was because her wound was caused by silver. The armed guard is for the last girl. She woke up shortly after we gave her a blood transfusion and immediately tore the room apart screaming like an animal the entire time. She locked herself inside the room and we posted a guard outside it and in here in case she broke out."

Chrono and Lindy exchanged knowing glances, "show me the security footage."

The corpsman tapped a few keys and a screen appeared in front of them. On the screen they saw Nanoha laying on a bed unconscious. This lasted only a few seconds before she shot up and grabbed her ears, screaming in pain. A corpsman burst through the door asking what was wrong. Nanoha moved so fast that if they had blinked they would have missed it. As soon as the door opened she rolled off the bed, grabbed it and threw it at the door. Ripping the bed from the floor with a horrible wrenching sound. The corpsman was thrown back through the door as it was slammed in his face and sealed as the metal table embedded in the wall. Nanoha let out a blood chilling shriek before becoming a blur of motion, then the screen went black.

"What happened?" Chrono asked the corpsman at the desk.

"She took out the lights, we aren't sure why. Everytime we try to call her she shatters the window."

Lindy hummed in thought before opening up a call into the room, "Miss Takamachi, I am Knight Admiral Lindy Harlowen of the Saint Kaiser Church. You are currently aboard my vessel the Arthura in the sick bay. Are you able to speak?"

The screen was black for a second before a pair of lavender eyes snapped open, burning with a violet light, her pupils were catlike slits.

"To loud," was the whispered response.

"Can you tell us what is wrong with you?" Lindy said, her voice softer as she tried to accommodate the girl.

"Everything is so loud, I can hear your heartbeat through the door, I can hear HER heartbeat. I can taste scents, I can see sound, and I can smell everything! I can hear HER breathing… and she smells like lilies… why are my senses so focused on HER!? She's nowhere near me!" As Nanoha spoke her body began to glow with a pink light as her magic rippled out of her form. There was no need for any of them to ask who she meant by 'she' Chrono had been there and Lindy had read the reports.

"Miss Takamachi, we will get a specialist to try and help you, please rest for now." With that Lindy closed the screen and turned to her son, "You saw that right?"

"Yes ma'am, it's a good thing we took her device away. But how are we going to call in a specialist for THAT?"

Lindy sighed as she turned to the door, "the only thing we can do… Go get Fate, we're going to go meet these girls parents."

* * *

 **9 hours after incident**

"Captain, we got a visual on the origin of that energy, but it's putting of such a massive amount of energy on so many spectrum's that it's going to take us time to get a clear image," One of the techs said as he handed the captain the image they had managed to get. The woman's eyes narrowed as she looked at the brilliant looking corona of energy with a dark spot at the center. Around it the rocks that had drifted closer were either being pulverized or transformed randomly.

"Get that visual as quickly as possible!"

* * *

Momoko Takamachi was many things, a supermom to her three children, a fantastic baker, the unquestioned matriarch of the Takamachi household, and one of the most powerful natural occurring magic users on earth. Right now that side of her was on full display as she smiled at the Bunnings and Tsukimura family. Jodie Bunnings and Haruna Tsukimura both also had smiles fixed on their faces although the room temperature felt frigid. The men were all drinking their tea calmly while Shinobu, Kyoya, and Miyuki were sitting at the table in the dining room sharpening their weapons.

"So, no one has seen the girls since Sunday evening?" Haruna asked calmly.

"That's right," Jodie said, "they left for a walk before sundown and never came back, some of our people found one of Arisas anchor swords broken in the city when we tried to track them. Their scent simply vanished but we found lingering hints of a fight, magic, and blood."

Everyone in the room stiffened as the houses wards fought against an intruder trying to teleport into the grounds, and failed. Kyoya and Miyuki were at the door in a flash, Kyoya behind the door with his katana ready to stab through it and Miyuki taking the side with the handle, wakizashi at the ready. Momoko quickly joined them, her hand waiting on the handle until the doorbell rang.

She opened the door with a smile on her face, "How may I help you?"

"My apologies for disturbing you at this hour," Lindy said, returning her smile, "Is this the home of a miss Nanoha Takamachi?" She was in a cream colored button up shirt and khaki pants while Chrono was dressed in a black button up shirt and black jeans and Fate was in a black tshirt and white skirt.

"And if it is," Momoko asked, the smile never leaving her face as she began to exude magic, making most of those around her tremble at the pale energy they could see rising from her.

Not to be outdone Lindy also continued to smile as she ignored the angry den mothers attempt to frighten her, "I would tell her parents where she is, why she's late, and try to find out if they know anything about her current condition."

As the two frightening woman continued to smile at each other, both of them now exerting their mana against the other, their children were shivering behind them. The other two mothers in the house were looking at the door with vicious glares while their husbands drank tea.

* * *

"... and so we figured that if we weren't able to determine what caused her sudden manifestation her family might be able to shed some light on it," Lindy finished her story with a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes as she stared at the three families before her. Vampires, Hunters, and Assassins all in one room, and apparently allied together if the combat members were any indication. The heads of their houses were fairly strong as well, especially by the standards of this world.

Momoko shared a look with the other two matriarchs before looking to her husband, "the fox part is easy enough, what about the demonic energy?"

"My blood probably," Shiro replied, "we have a history of demons blood manifesting. We should be worried that your bloodline introduces a being of lust to a demonic bloodline. Worst case she will manifest as a succubus, it seems she's currently a demonic fox, probably a trickster but she hasn't hit puberty. The bigger problem is the way she was behaving. She may already have targeted Fate as some sort of food source or other necessity."

"I think the more pressing concern is our observers," Kyouya said from where he leaned on the wall.

"I thought they were yours," Chrono interjected from beside the door where he had been glaring at the other young man. Miyuki and Shinobu were looking at Fate and whispering while showing each other stuff on their phones, probably clothes both boys thought.

* * *

Chrono shot out of the room and into the air, launching ethereal swords as he went, aiming for the group of four. The pink haired woman reacted the fastest, activating her barrier jacket and device and lashing out with a chain sword, intercepting the blades long enough for the rest of them to get ready to fight. Then Fate was their and the pink haired woman had to pull her sword back to defend herself as a blond brought Bardiche down at the woman. The short redhead rather quickly put Chrono through the wall and into the barrier, she didn't hold any advantages though as a Shinobu punched her through a few walls as well. The wolfman was slugging it out with a Miyuki and Kyouya, as Lindy and Momoka confronted the blond haired woman, "Just what do you all think your doing?"

The fight quickly went south for the eavesdroppers as their opponents took advantage of the injuries inflicted in their surprise attack. The redhead was fairing poorly against Shinobu and Chrono, even if their coordination wasn't the best their fighting styles meshed well enough to make up for it. Miyuki and Kyouya were a flawless team, moving in perfect synergy as they overwhelmed the wolfman, their swords wreathed in magical energy and digging into even the bigger mans armor. The pink haired swordswoman was holding out much better against Fate than her two companions. Fate was fast, and her speed allowed her to hit with far more force than would normally be possible for a girl her size. Her opponents skill however seemed to be an insurmountable mountain. She was pushing Fate back, landing shallow wounds for now but it was clear all she would need was an opening to end her opponent. The winner would never be decided though as The blond haired woman jumped away from mothers confronting her, terrified by the aura of their killing intent, and threw a flash bang into the air, giving her companions just enough time to close their eyes before it exploded and blinded everyone.

* * *

(1) I switched Photon Smasher to a close range spell because I think Nanoha has way to many bombardment spells that do essentially the same thing and I thought she needed some kind of close range spell for defending herself and trying to smash her enemies away.


End file.
